It is a common technique to use fans in various industrial equipments for heat dissipation, especially in widely used electronic products. With the increase of various applications, the number of electronic modules installed in one single electronic product also increases. Based on the design consideration of space, the electronic modules are usually stacked vertically in a housing of an electronic product. For example, there are quite many electronic modules (such as storage controllers) existing in an industrial computer or server. For the considerations of providing sufficient power to the electronic modules and providing backup power source, the electronic product such as an industrial computer or a server frequently needs installing two or more power supplies so as to satisfy the specific requirements of the aforementioned electronic products.
On the other hand, since the number of the electronic modules is quite a few, a plurality of fan modules (such as four fan modules) have to be installed in the electronic product, thereby effectively resolving the heat-dissipation problem of the electronic modules. Generally speaking, the system fan modules in the electronic product are exposed to the ambiance so as to dissipate the heat to the ambiance, and each of the power supplies has a fan for dissipating its own heat, wherein the power supplies are located behind the system fan modules. When the fans of the power supplies and the system fan modules are working at the same time, the air pressures in the areas of power supplies are usually lower than those in the areas of other electronic modules, so that most of the airflow flows naturally into the power supplies after entering the housing of the electronic product from the ambiance, resulting in the other electronic modules lacking of airflow passing through. Thus, the heat-dissipation efficiency of the system fan modules decreases and the over-heat problem is seriously in the electronic modules. In other words, the fans of the power supplies carry away most of the airflow in the housing, thus resulting in the electronic modules failing to have effective heat-dissipation.
Commonly, a conventional technique uses a wind-shielding partition designed with a plastic member to prevent airflow from flowing into the power supplies. However, the conventional plastic wind-shielding partition costs quite a lot of molding expense, and has the difficulty of design modification. Additionally, the mechanism for assembling the conventional wind-shielding partition with the housing of the electronic product is quite complicated, so that the disassembling and assembling steps cannot be briefly done, and also the wind-shielding partition is frequently damaged thereby. Moreover, the power supplies and the electronic modules all need proper amounts of airflow flowing therein, but it is very difficult to distribute airflow flexibly with the conventional plastic wind-shielding partition, i.e. the conventional plastic wind-shielding partition has poor airflow-guiding effect.
Hence, there is a need to develop a housing of an electronic product having an air-flow guiding device, thereby promoting heat-dissipation efficiency; lowering the cost for fabricating partitions; lowering the difficulty level of processing a design change; flexibly distributing airflow to increase airflow-guiding effect; and simplifying the mechanism for assembling a metal plate partition with the housing of the electronic product, thus briefly disassembling and assembling the metal plate partition.